marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyros (Earth-5692)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-5692 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile throughout the known universe, Formerly Lanlak, planet Birj | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Body is composed of rock | Citizenship = Birjans | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former dictator, Herald of Galactus | Education = | Origin = Landlaks | PlaceOfBirth = Lanlak, planet Birj | PlaceOfDeath = Unknown location on Earth | Creators = Judd Winick; Mike McKone; Jim Calafiore | First = Exiles #8 | Death = Exiles #9 | HistoryText = Terrax was originally a dictator from the planet Birj, until he became Galactus' herald, and started searching out planets for his master to consume. On his way to Earth, Terrax encountered a scout vessel from the Skrull invaded Earth, he manipulated several meteors to form a meteor shower and destroyed the craft. When Terrax arrived on Earth, he caused a power failure which freed all the suppressed heroes and Exiles, Terrax then randomly started shooting his energy beams. After seeing their people terrorized by Terrax, the heroes decided to combine their powers. Terrax is able to fend off the first waves of attackers, but then Havok and the Human Torch blast him out of the sky, and the Banner Beast and the Thing start to beat him up on the ground. Soon all heroes that are left standing join the fight and Terrax died afterwards. | Powers = Terrax possesses vast cosmic power granted to him by Galactus. Superhuman Strength: Like all of Galactus' heralds, Terrax is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 75 tons without supplementing his strength, Terrax is temporarily capable of lifting somewhere well in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite his great size and bodily density, Terrax can run and move at speeds superior to that of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Terrax's cosmically powered musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless levels of superhuman stamina. However, since his brain is still composed of conventional organic tissue, he does occasionally require sleep in order to dream. Superhuman Agility: Terrax's agility, balance, and bodily coordination have all been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Terrax's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability: Terrax's body is composed of a flexible, rock-like material that is considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than the bodily tissues of a human being. Terrax's body can withstand exposure to temperature extremes from 50 degrees above absolute zero to the interior of a small sun and the pressure up to 100 Earth atmospheres. His body is also capable of withstanding powerful energy blasts and concussive force up to a fall at terminal velocity from the limit of Earth's atmosphere. Terrax's body is also designed to fully withstand the rigors of travel through deep space and is sustained by the Power Cosmic, meaning he has no need to eat, drink, or even breath. Flight: Terrax, like all of Galactus' heralds, is able to enter warp-space and negotiate through it in order to cover great spacial distances. Traversing through the normal universe, he is able to attain 75% the speed of light, or roughly 139,500 miles per second. Earth Manipulation: Terrax's psionic ability to manipulate the molecules of rock and earth has been augmented by Galactus' transformation at least a hundredfold. Terrax can move planetary masses up to 100 miles in diameter. He can move asteroids of 10 miles in diameter at speeds up to thousands of miles per hour. He can control the direction of a swarm of meteors within 100 miles of his person. Through concentration, he can affect a small piece of matter 1000 miles away from him. The farther the distance, however, the less mass he is able to affect. Standing on a planetary surface, he can affect tectonic plates sufficiently to cause earthquakes and create chasms in the surface thousands of feet deep or wide. Deploying his powers to the maximum extent, he can separate a landmass the size of Manhattan Island and levitate it miles off the Earth's surface. On worlds with lesser gravities, he can lift even greater masses. | Abilities = Though, like Galactus' other heralds, he prefers to use his energy powers in combat situations, Terrax is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Unknown | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cosmic Axe: Terrax wielded a cosmic axe which had several powers of its own. It was capable of emanating waves of destructive force sufficiently powerful to rent a tear in Galactus' own ship. It could also project highly impervious force shields. Since it operated independently of rock and earth, the axe augmented the scope of Terrax's power. | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Flight Category:Geokinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Dictators